The growth of consumer electronics has enabled a large population to engage in production of rich media content, such as video productions. Across the large population, varying degrees of skill sets exist to produce rich media productions (e.g., movies). Novices may experience difficulty in performing elementary operations and more “advanced” users may struggle to perform desired operations in an efficient manner.